Mentira
by Culut-Camia
Summary: El mundo está conformado por mentiras, Obito lo sabe mejor que nadie. A estas alturas él es un sinónimo más del engaño, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir que le hace falta una pieza importante para comprender realmente el origen de la mentira... Segundo lugar en el reto 'Frases épicas' del foro de 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.


***Frase del reto: '**_Hoy he aprendido… que la verdad desilusiona a la gente'- _de _Mafalda_, una historieta creada por **Quino** cuyo nombre verdadero es Joaquín Salvador LavadoTejón.

Joaquín Salvador LavadoTejón nació en Mendoza (Argentina) el 17 de Julio de 1932. A los trece años se matriculó en la Escuela de Bellas Artes, pero en 1949 "Cansado de dibujar ánforas y yesos", la abandona y piensa en una sola profesión posible: dibujante de historieta y humor. Determinado firmemente a lograr sus objetivos, a la edad de dieciocho años se trasladó a Buenos Aires en busca de un editor dispuesto a publicar sus dibujos, pero pasaría tres años de penurias económicas antes de ver su sueño hecho realidad. **'Mafalda'** se publicó por primera vez el 29 de septiembre 1964 en el semanario Primera Plana de Buenos Aires. Y hace apenas unas semanas salió aquí en el diario un homenaje a esta historieta debido a sus cincuenta años de vida.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Freses Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic les puede resultar extraño…_

**Mentira**

Desde pequeño Obito se había sentido fascinado por el poder de la mentira.

Cuando era un niño inocente y tonto -aquel que anhelaba convertirse en Hokage- despreciaba que las personas le mintieran. Los adultos lo hacían constantemente creyendo que él no iba a notarlo, pero él sabía distinguir claramente cuando estos ocultaban la verdad, lo que le enfurecía terriblemente. Con el paso del tiempo él también comenzó a aprovecharse del poder de la mentira -'_mentiras blancas' _le habían enseñado- y si bien Obito comprendía el concepto, _comprendía_ las razones y necesidades que llevaban a uno a mentir, no podía evitar cuestionarse el por qué de la mentira. ¿Por qué mentir en los momentos en que no era necesario?

¿Cuál era el verdadero origen de una mentira?

Incluso cuando él mismo se hubo transformado en una completa farsa su interés continuó intacto.

Incluso cuando él hubo engañado constantemente no obtuvo la respuesta en sus actos; él mentía con un objetivo, por una razón, _porque era su obligación_; pero eso no evitaba que Obito se preguntase el por qué alguien inocente tendría la necesidad de disfrazar la realidad a sus seres queridos más de lo requerido, cuando sencillamente no debía.

La relación que las personas guardaban con la mentira, según Obito, las definía completamente. No importaba si un hombre era bueno o malo, si ayudaba o dañaba, lo único que lograba caracterizarlo como individuo era su vínculo con la mentira; así era la forma en la que podía medirse su grado de responsabilidad y madurez, y su capacidad mental y emocional.

Le llamaba la atención la habilidad que una persona requería para poder engañar a quienes le rodeaban, el poder que este simple acto otorgaba y la destreza que se precisaba para que el engaño perdurase. Le encantaba la facilidad con la que las personas se dejaban manipular por la mentira, ver como los humanos confundidos gracias a la misma se dejaban dominar creyendo que era lo correcto. Adoraba saber que él poseía aquel poder y respetaba prudentemente a quienes también lo utilizaban.

Y por sobretodo le fascinaba contemplar las consecuencias que una mentira -ya sea _bien o mal_ implementada- podía generar en el orden de la historia, y todo causado gracias a la mera unión de palabras falsas…

_Durante doce años Konohagure había ocultado a Naruto Uzumaki el hecho de que no sólo habitaba dentro de él el Zorro de las nueve colas sino también que el cuarto Hokage era su padre, generando que el pobre niño tuviese una infancia triste y dolorosa desconociendo la causa del desprecio que su aldea profesaba para con él, llegando incluso a rozar la línea que, de ser cruzada, le sumiría en un completo odio hacia Konoha. O quizá hacia todo ser vivo_. Los aldeanos de la Aldea del Fuego habían debido guardar silencio como una orden por parte de su líder, con la excusa de evitar que las próximas generaciones despreciasen al niño e impedir que Naruto tuviese una mala niñez. ¿Qué idea más estúpida que esa? Lo único que habían conseguido era volver al chico un marginado y un idiota… Pero este era el resultado de ocultar la verdad con la intención de no herir los sentimientos ajenos. -Una mentira piadosa*.

_Itachi Uchiha había engañado a su clan al preferir la seguridad de Konoha, filtrando información que culminó en la aniquilación del mismo bajo su propia mano. A pesar de ser un héroe prefirió que la aldea le creyese un criminal y, por sobretodo, mintió a la persona que él más amaba: su hermano menor, causándole un sufrimiento tal que le desencamino completamente del sendero de la luz. Gracias a su mentira el pequeño Sasuke fue fácilmente manipulable y su estado mental más de una vez se volvió cuestionable_. Una idea absurda, producida por la obediencia y la lealtad hacia hombres cuyas farsas eran aún mayores. Lo único que Itachi consiguió fue destruir la vida de su hermano y abandonarle en el odio, sin confiar en que la verdad pudiese mantener a flote la existencia del niño. -Una mentira emocional.*

_Kisame Hoshigaki jamás dudó en mentir si con eso lograba proteger la información de aquellos a quienes era fiel, pero fue gracias a esta actitud que sus estructuras comenzaron a quebrarse y a guiar al hombre hacia un desprendimiento social por el cual se cuestionó la finalidad de su vida, el objetivo de una adhesión que al mismo tiempo le obligaba a ser un traidor. La desilusión de ser leal a un foco que al mismo tiempo debía engañar fue su perdición. Un sólido sentimiento de desprendimiento hubo llegado a echar raíces tan profundas que generaron en el hombre el deseo de 'un mundo sin mentiras'._ Claramente una muestra de la confusión que tantos engaños juntos podían causar en un ser humano. Vivir envuelto en mentiras, ser parte de ellas aún cuando se desea lo contrario y lo peor de todo: saber que esas mentiras están llenas de verdad. Una mezcla de ambas. Una mitad de cada una. Pero la verdad no deja de ser verdad y la mentira no dejaría de ser mentira. -Una mentira a medias*.

_Madara era el mayor mentiroso de todos. El hombre quizá había pasado décadas sin decir una sola cosa que fuera cierta… Obito sabía que el anciano le manipulaba, que lo utilizaba como una herramienta, lo supo desde el principio, pero no le importaba. Lo único que Obito deseaba era recuperar__**-no-**_salvar_ a Rin, y si para eso debía hacer lo que el anciano le había dicho, pues bien, él lo haría, después de todo Obito también estaba utilizando al bastardo_. Era la clase de situación que solo podía ocurrir cuando dos mentirosos egoístas se relacionaban. En el fondo, oculto bajo capas de sorna y falso respeto, existía una obvia lucha en la que ambos deseaban ser el vencedor, el más habilidoso con las palabras y el mejor utilizando a las personas. Todo por un interés personal en el que el ganador destruiría el orgullo del otro. -Una mentira racional.*

_Cuando el día llegase, el Uchiha más joven traicionaría a Madara y se reiría en su cara, robando su plan y deshaciéndose del hombre. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser vencer a Madara? Si bien Obito sabía que el Uchiha poseía grandes habilidades y conocía todos los hechos plasmados en los libros de historia que hablaban del antiguo líder del clan Uchiha, estaba convencido de que podría ganar…_ Después de todo, desde la muerte de Rin, Obito había fingido ser lo que no era durante muchos años. Había convencido a todo el que le rodeaba con sus falsas personalidades y aspectos; Obito podía ser quién quisiera y cómo quisiera, porque poseía un don natural para engañar. -Una mentira conductual*.

_Él confiaba en que su plan se llevaría a cabo perfectamente_.

Y aún así, aún con todas las mentiras que constituían el mundo, Obito no lograba eliminar aquella sensación. Aquella pieza que le faltaba para comprender lo que realmente sucedía en el universo.

…Pero ese mismo día obtendría su respuesta…

En aquel momento se encontraba aguardando entre las sombras a que el menor de los Uchihas existentes recobrase la conciencia. El pequeño Sasuke había acabado con el peor de los temores de Obito y como agradecimiento Obito planeaba acabar con el engaño que había arruinado la vida del chico. Claro que su regalo no iba a beneficiar tanto a Sasuke como lo beneficiaría _a él_… pero eso era algo que el chico no precisaba saber.

Luego de otra hora de espera silenciosa, el moreno menor se removió en el lugar, incorporándose con dificultad.

'_Hora de actuar.'_— se dijo Obito y a continuación se dedicó a derribar los pilares que habían conformado las creencias y pensamientos del más joven y los reagrupó a su antojo con sus verdades a medias y sus opiniones falsas respecto a la historia real del Clan Uchiha e Itachi. Los moldeó y les dio forma, y para cuando terminó Sasuke ya se había transformado en el perfecto títere que Obito requería. Un muñeco que podría controlar a su gusto.

Al finalizar, todos los cabos se ataron y en el gesto de Sasuke el enmascarado encontró la respuesta a su duda. Al finaliza, la expresión de Sasuke Uchiha se fundió en tal dolor y desesperación, en tal sentimiento de lamento y confusión, que Obito simplemente debió ver los ojos del más joven para comprender lo simple que era la conducta humana.

Interpretando la ausencia en la mirada del chico como una señal para retirarse, Obito regresó a las sombras con paso lento y se alejó otorgando al más joven un momento a solas para asimilar el engaño que componía su vida y la terrible noción de saberse el asesino de su hermano, quien no era más que otro peón inocente.

Avanzó silencioso por las ruinas oscuras con paso ligero.

—¿Qué ocurre _'Tobi'_? Luces… **extraño**.— giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver como Zetsu, su mano derecha, emergía de una pared cercana —¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?— cuestionó el bicolor.

Dejó escapar un suave rumor —Tal vez. Pero no por los motivos que crees. Es sólo que…— observó la oscuridad del pasillo con abulia —Hoy he aprendido… que la verdad desilusiona a la gente*.— soltó más para él que para el hombre que le observaba.

—Vaya… tardaste mucho, creía que a esta altura ya sabrías algo como eso.

Obito le dedicó una mirada vacía a través de la máscara. _No,_ Zetsu no entendía… _nadie _entendía. Con un suspiro ignoró al sujeto y continuó su camino.

Ya no importaba, tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, y la mentira era el único camino para poder cumplirlo.

Su única herramienta, su único consuelo. Y _pronto_… el consuelo de todo el mundo.

…

**Bueno, sé que pude haberle **_**'sacado más jugo'**_** a esto ya que es un personaje y una temática que da para más, pero tampoco quise rebanarme los sesos por esto. A contraste del fic para el reto anterior este es muy corto, y luego de meditarlo decidí que es mejor que sea así.**

Clase de mentiras:

***Mentira piadosa: **es la afirmación falsa proferida con intención benevolente. Puede tener como objetivo el tratar de hacer más digerible una verdad tratando de causar el menor daño posible.

***Mentira a medias: **lo mismo que "verdad a medias". Una verdad a medias necesita un ingrediente de "justificación" para tomar la apariencia de una verdad. Una mentira a medias necesita un ingrediente de "falsificación" para tomar la apariencia de una mentira.

***Mentira conductual: **aquella en la quehacemos creer que somos lo que no somos.

***Mentira emocional: **lo que se dice o hace no concuerda con la situación emocional de la persona.

***Mentira racional: **persigue un interés concreto, es malévola y se emite con al intención de perjudicar o engañar.

**Sin más me despido y les doy las gracias por leer. **

**Un saludo.**


End file.
